


We never had enough

by WriteWolf



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Detroit!au, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia, android!Chris Evans - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Себастиан случайно узнает, что у Фрэнка есть личный андроид с внешностью Криса Эванса.Warning! Обязательно прочтите комментарий перед первой главой, прежде чем перейти к работе





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Пожалуйста, прочтите, прежде чем перейти к тексту!**  
>  **1.** Жанры, предупреждения и пейринги могут (и будут) добавляться по мере выхода глав. Потенциально может появиться что-то сквикающее, так что если опасаетесь - дождитесь завершения публикации и решите, нужно ли оно вам.  
>  **2.** Мир, где происходит действие, не имеет ярких черт мира игры и ближе к реальному, но в нем уже изобретены андроиды. Какие-то детали лора "Детройта" намеренно опущены.  
>  **3.** Идея нелегального создания подобных андроидов пришла мне при написании другого фика, "Экспериментальная модель", так что читавшим его она не покажется новой.

      Себастиан бродил по коридору с совершенно отсутствующим видом. Почти полный бокал в руке избавлял его от внимания официантов, а множество картин на стенах помогало создавать иллюзию заинтересованности в живописи. Впрочем, в иных обстоятельствах он, может, и оценил бы некоторые полотна, но сейчас его сюда пригнало только желание оказаться подальше от шумной толпы.  
        
      Фуршет, плавно переросший в пьянку, начал напрягать его еще пару часов назад, когда собравшиеся начали наперебой меряться сначала автомобилями, а потом и андроидами. Кто сколько вложил в индивидуальную разработку, кто полулегально добыл полноценную военную модель для роли телохранителя… От этих разговоров и постоянных подначиваний у Себастиана очень быстро разболелась голова — сам он андроидом так и не обзавелся. Пытаться объяснять по невесть какому кругу, что Себастиану просто  _не нравится_  идея держать дома полностью управляемого почти-человека, было почти бесполезно. В итоге он просто смылся под шумок, отсчитывая минуты до времени, когда правила приличия позволят покинуть мероприятие.  
        
      В очередной раз проходя мимо входа в основной зал и раскланиваясь с торопящейся куда-то едва знакомой актрисой, Себастиан против воли выхватывает из гула разговоров знакомую фамилию —  _Эванс_ — и не может не прислушаться.  
        
      Речь все еще об андроидах, и поначалу он не мог понять сути разговора по обрывкам фраз. Так или иначе, участники были пьяны настолько, что некоторые уже буквально лыка не вязали, но сидящий в центре компании Фрэнк Грилло неожиданно бодро и убедительно, хоть и заплетающимся языком, уверял остальных, что уж его-то андроид точно круче любого другого. Фамилия Криса пока не повторялась, но Себастиан все равно продолжил слушать, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания.  
        
      Самого Криса, насколько он знал, андроиды тоже не слишком сильно интересовали. Он, кажется, упоминал, что приобрел одного для своей мамы, но сам совершенно точно ограничивался обществом любимого пса и даже подобные вечеринки посещал от случая к случаю, вызывая непременные возмущенные шепотки и разочарование. Его, конечно же, часто вспоминали «среди своих», между делом, но обычно людям хватало такта держать свои рассуждения и домыслы при себе.  
        
      Нечего скрывать, Себастиану самому было тоскливо от того, что с Крисом он виделся только на съемках, но навязывать свое общество замкнутому и, что уж таить, довольно проблемному в общении Крису он не собирался. Хотелось, конечно, когда-нибудь вписаться в его жизнь хотя бы в роли друга, но тратить время на несбыточные мечты Себастиан не любил, да и опыт преодоления влюбленностей у него был немалый. И все же он не мог прекратить отчаянно цепляться за любые детали его личной жизни, теми или иными путями достигавшие ушей.  
        
      Вот только сейчас речь шла совершенно не о жизни Криса Эванса.  
        
      На самом деле, когда до Себастиана наконец дошло, о чем именно Фрэнк говорил, он отогнал эту мысль как настолько абсурдную, что даже не допустить ее правдивости. Но чем больше он вслушивался в наглый пьяный бред, тем сильнее ему казалось, что разговор все же об этом — или же что он сошел с ума.  
        
      По всему выходило, что Фрэнк хвастается своим новым андроидом. Но не простым домашним, секс-игрушкой или же охранником, а куклой с полной копией внешности реального человека. Криса.  
        
      На все насмешливые отрицания окружающих он уверял, что любой запрет при желании можно обойти за достаточную сумму денег. Само по себе это заявление не вызывало сомнений, но от идеи того, что кто-то может поселить у себя дома твою копию, Себастиана без шуток бросило в дрожь. Это даже не вторжение в личную жизнь, это какое-то невероятное нарушение всех разумных этических границ…  
        
      Да нет, полный бред. Даже достаточно отбитый Фрэнк не решится на такую хуйню, и тем более не станет рассказывать о том, что гарантированно станет причиной жуткого скандала, если выплывет наружу. К такому же выводу приходят и остальные, вопреки его россказням высмеивая саму идею создания такой копии и переходя на подколы над самим Фрэнком. Всем вспомнилась его прошлая безнадежная «одержимость» насквозь гетеросексуальным Крисом, из чего был сделан вывод, что Фрэнк просто все еще не мог от нее избавиться. Повод для шутки, не более.  
        
      Но вот Себастиан, услышав об этой истории, ощутил озноб.  
        
      Тогда Фрэнк буквально преследовал неудачно задержавшегося в Нью-Йорке Криса: ловил после работы, постоянно куда-то приглашал и — свидетелем этого Себастиан однажды был лично, — очень агрессивно реагировал на отказы. Раз такая доля их взаимодействия происходила «на людях», то можно было только догадываться, насколько Фрэнк изводил Криса один на один. На каком-то этапе Себастиан даже советовал Крису обратиться в полицию, потому что Фрэнк взял в привычку мотаться в Лос-Анджелес на выходных, но тот все колебался и откладывал, говоря, что все объяснил Фрэнку и не собирается сдаваться под его атаками. Но Себастиан прекрасно видел, что ему было тревожно и плохо от этого нездорового внимания, и почти готов был вмешаться не только на словах, но как раз в то время ситуация надоела и самому Фрэнку и он отстал от Криса. Себастиан, да и сам Крис наверняка, отнесся к этому с изрядной долей подозрительности, решив, что тот задумал какую-то дрянь, но в течение года все действительно было тихо. До сегодняшнего дня. Предположение, что именно тогда он решил создать себе… «заменитель», объясняло такую резкую потерю интереса. И делала ситуацию еще более жуткой.  
        
      Когда беседа в зале, наконец, ушла в другую сторону, Себастиан будто вышел из ступора и нашел в себе силы подняться. Бокал успел опустеть совершенно незаметно, но продолжать не хотелось — хотелось вернуться домой и залезть в душ, смывая с себя воспоминания об этой отвратительной истории.  
        
      Если бы не подслушанный разговор — хотя что там подслушивать, если в нем участвовала целая толпа народу посреди арендованного зала! — Себастиан с легкостью покинул бы мероприятие, как десяток таких же прежде, никем особо не замеченный. Но теперь, вновь блуждая о коридорам или беседуя со знакомыми, он раз за разом возвращался мыслями к полученной информации. Он все еще в нее не верил… Но если есть хотя бы шанс, что она окажется правдой, он просто обязан рассказать об этом Крису. Просто потому, что терпеть подобное унижение не должен никто. Себастиан никогда не считал себя слишком уж законопослушным человеком… Бывали и легкие наркотики, и нарушения правил дорожного движения — но всегда остается граница между человечностью и тем, что таким словом назвать уже нельзя.  
        
      Выпив еще пару бокалов, он решил попытаться поймать Фрэнка одного и попытаться выяснить, насколько правдив был его хвастливый рассказ. Задача оказалась не самой тривиальной — если тот и выходил из зала, то только в курилку в сопровождении нескольких приятелей. После часа неудачных попыток преследования Себастиан уже сам себе казался отбитым сталкером, но вдруг ему наконец улыбнулась удача — Фрэнк выходил из туалета ровно тогда, когда мимо шел Себастиан. Упустить такую возможность было бы преступлением.  
        
      — Фрэнк, есть минутка? — Себастиан старался выглядеть как можно более расслабленным, хотя внутри все обмирало. После той истории он Фрэнка откровенно опасался — не столько ждал, что тот решит переключиться на него, сколько просто подозревал, что у мужика не все в порядке с головой, и старался держаться подальше.  
        
      Фрэнк смерил его темным взглядом, в котором алкоголь плескался примерно на одном уровне с желанием поискать приключений. Себастиан сглотнул, радуясь, что сам догадался выпить.  
        
      — Смотря что ты хочешь мне предложить, — он чуть склонил голову и неприятно ухмыльнулся, но впечатление было смазано легким пошатыванием на нетвердо стоящих ногах.  
        
      — Поговорить, недолго. Выйдем? — заводить беседу о запрещенных андроидах возле туалета было бы верхом глупости. — Я тебя не задержу, просто хочу… кое о чем спросить, — судя по всему, пониженный тон сыграл ему на руку, но что при этом нафантазировал себе сверкнувший глазами Фрэнк, думать совершенно не хотелось.  
        
      Выйти на небольшой балкон было не лучшей идеей, но здесь к ним хотя бы никто не попытается втиснуться. Фрэнк тут же достал сигарету, а Себастиан, поколебавшись, отказался, не желая портить себе настроение еще и горьким дымом.  
        
      — Так что ты хотел узнать? — сделав долгую затяжку, уточнил Фрэнк. Он опирался спиной на перила балкона и выглядел почти безобидно, но Себастиан против воли представил собственный полет вниз в том случае, если предмет обсуждения ему не понравится.  
        
      Какой же бред лезет в голову, Фрэнк не настолько ненормальный!  
        
      — По поводу твоих слов об… андроиде. Ты это серьезно? — Себастиан так и не придумал вопроса получше, не желая затягивать разговор с риском, что Фрэнк потеряет всякий интерес.  
        
      Теперь во взгляде Фрэнка появились заметные опасения, он несколько мгновений явно взвешивал, стоит ли отвечать — или лучше послать подальше.  
        
      Сжав кулаки, Себастиан с отчаянием в голосе добавил:  
        
      — Мне нужно знать. Очень.  
        
      Видимо, это прозвучало так, как надо — Фрэнк заметно расслабился и широко ухмыльнулся, многозначительно двинув бровями:  
        
      — Тоже хочется?  
        
      Себастиан не ответил вслух, но, видимо, горящие глаза прекрасно говорили за него. И неважно, что интерес на самом деле был направлен на получение информации, а не на потенциальное приобретение.  
        
      — Но учти, игрушка чертовски дорогая, — Себастиан даже вздрогнул, когда Фрэнк вдруг шагнул прямо к нему, буквально прижимая к стене. Он и рад был бы отвести глаза, но что-то в пьяном, лихорадочном взгляде напротив говорило — не смей. Слушай. — Я видел, как ты на него смотрел. Каждый раз хотелось уебать, когда думал, что с тобой Крис наверняка ближе, а он еще ломался постоянно… Но тебе он тоже не достался, верно? Я помогу тебе найти решение, — в руке оказался колющий углами кусок плотного картона, который Фрэнк не без труда извлек из кармана. — Позвони этим ребятам.  
        
      — То есть… это правда? — решив до конца играть ничего не понимающего идиота, пораженно спросил Себастиан.  
        
      — Увидишь, — Фрэнк оттолкнулся от стены. — Ладно, малыш, мне пора.  
        
      И ушел, оставив Себастиана ошалело трясти головой и судорожно прятать визитку во внутренний карман пиджака.  
        
      Домой, срочно домой.  
        
        
      В такси Себастиан безуспешно пытался уложить в голове получившуюся кашу из информации и эмоций, но в итоге махнул рукой и отложил этот вопрос на утро и трезвую голову. Дополз до постели и рухнул в нее, почти не раздеваясь, а, засыпая, все же думал о  _своем собственном_  Крисе.  
        
        
      Проснувшись утром с легким похмельем, Себастиан не меньше получаса провалялся с бутылкой минералки и полным нежеланием подниматься с постели. В голове лениво ворочались воспоминания о вчерашней афтерпати, но когда они дошли до историй Фрэнка, его словно пружиной подбросило на кровати.  
        
      Встряхнув головой, Себастиан еще раз прокрутил в голове детали вчерашней вечеринки и, как и вчера, похолодел. На трезвую голову слова Фрэнка должны были показаться еще большим абсурдом, но вместо этого они наполнились зловещим присутствием чего-то совсем нехорошего. И нетронутая с тех пор визитка  _существовала_ , и нездоровый блеск в глазах Фрэнка, рассказывающего об андроиде, тоже был. Но все равно вчера это звучало гораздо убедительнее, сегодня же Себастиан безнадежно метался между полным неверием и убежденностью в том, что история все же правдива.  
        
      Нужно было что-то придумать.  
        
      Себастиан размышлял об этом весь день — на вынужденно короткой пробежке, во время разговора с агентом, на тренировке и даже сидя в кафе со случайно встреченной приятельницей. По-хорошему, в этом невозможно было разобраться без самого Фрэнка, но они никогда не были настолько близки, чтобы вдруг случайно созвониться и обсудить вопрос приобретения нелегального андроида. Особенно глупо это будет выглядеть, если никакого андроида на самом деле нет, а вчера Фрэнк просто решил разыграть наивного замечтавшегося коллегу.  
        
      Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, не о Крисе — Себастиан, вероятно, смог бы избавиться от навязчивой идеи и пустить дело на самотек. Но надежно похороненная односторонняя влюбленность и без того не давала забыть о нем надолго, а за сложившуюся ситуацию он и вовсе чувствовал почти личную ответственность.  
        
      К вечеру голова нещадно болела безо всякого похмелья, и добираясь домой Себастиан проклял все свои контракты, обязующие его появляться на мероприятиях вроде вчерашнего. Но идея у него все равно созрела: связаться с Фрэнком и попытаться выяснить у него подробности, так как даже если фирма, которая занимается этим, и существует, там он подтверждений точно не получит. А дальше смотреть по ситуации — скажет Фрэнк, что все это чушь, или все-таки ответит. В конце концов, всегда можно сделать вид, что Себастиан всю жизнь мечтал о своей игрушке и просто прежде не мог найти подходящий вариант.  
        
      Но сегодня уже слишком поздно для таких разговоров, так что Себастиан с облегчением отложил его на утро, надеясь, что после сна эта мысль перестанет вызывать в нем панику. Ничего страшного пока что не произошло, это всего лишь продолжение пьяного разговора, о котором Фрэнк, возможно, вообще не помнит. Пара неловких минут общения и Себастиан свободен — и от вопросов, и от груза совести. Не мог же он действительно решиться заказать себе что-то подобное.  
        
        
      Наутро он проснулся от звонка Фрэнка.  
        
      — Есть разговор. В два часа в бар сможешь подъехать? — судя по голосу, Фрэнк знал, что ранним вызовом разбудил Себастиана, и совершенно не испытывал угрызений совести, отрывисто диктуя адрес. Кое-как пробормотав согласие, Себастиан откинул телефон и попытался снова уснуть, но сон как рукой сняло — вчерашние размышления тут же забили голову, добавив еще и беспокойства по поводу встречи. Приглашение Фрэнка совершенно точно связано с их разговором, и непонятно, чего от него ждать — требований никуда не звонить, заверений в розыгрыше или просто желания обсудить.  
        
      Они встретились в небольшом баре неподалеку от центра. Днем посетителей ожидаемо оказалось немного, так что они сидели никем не узнанные и молчали, пока не принесли пиво.  
        
      Одним глотком ополовинив свой стакан, Фрэнк очень тяжело посмотрел Себастиану в глаза. Если честно, от его взгляда и так иногда хотелось где-нибудь спрятаться, но сейчас обстановка и повод добавляли неуютной атмосферы настолько, что Себастиан действительно пожалел об этой встрече. Но разворачиваться уже поздно.  
        
      — Признаться, в тот вечер я так нажрался, что уже мало соображал, что несу, — все же начал Фрэнк, когда понял, что сам Себастиан заговаривать не решается. — И уже пожалел об этом наутро… но никто так и не попытался ничего выяснить, так что я вроде как успокоился. А потом вспомнил, что с тобой мы говорили отдельно, хотел тебе позвонить, но… нашлись дела поинтереснее, — он многозначительно улыбнулся, но желания размышлять об этих делах у Себастиана не появилось.  
        
      — Я… думал об этом, да, — уклончиво ответил Себастиан, поборов желание спрятаться за стаканом. — Признаться, я все еще не особенно могу поверить…  
        
      Фрэнк посмотрел на него долгим нечитаемым взглядом, барабаня пальцами по стакану. Словно оценивал: подтвердить или опровергнуть, пока еще есть возможность. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Себастиан понял, что в опровержение уже не поверит — слишком много всего для хвастливой шутки. Но ему все еще нужна информация, и он решил повторить сработавший в прошлый раз маневр:  
        
      — Ты же меня понимаешь, верно?  
        
      Прошли еще несколько секунд тишины, за которые Себастиан краем глаза увидел, как Фрэнк до побелевших костяшек сжал стакан в ладони.  
        
      — Как никто, — наконец, решившись, самодовольно откинулся на стуле Фрэнк. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что «решение» твоей проблемы стоит очень много денег. У меня только на поиски автора ушло почти полгода, и это полная херня на фоне суммы. Но… по глазам вижу, ты искренне заинтересован в вопросе, — Фрэнк хищно ухмыльнулся. — Сложно западать на нашу бородатую лапушку, верно?  
        
      Себастиана передернуло и от определения, и от его тона, но он все же насилу кивнул и вцепился в свой стакан. Фрэнку бы не актером стать, а главарем какой-нибудь банды… с его умением выглядеть — и быть — опасным он наверняка держал бы весь город.  
        
      — Да, природа явно промахнулась, создав гомиком только его братца — а нам с тобой мучайся, — отвлекшись, Фрэнк покачал в пальцах стакан и сделал глоток.  
        
      Себастиан невольно смял в кулаке подвернувшуюся салфетку и, кажется, даже скрипнул зубами, но Фрэнк ничего не заметил, явно замечтавшись:  
        
      — Зато теперь я могу делать с ним что угодно. То есть, не хватает этой его отстраненности… но зато совершенно исчезла недоступность, — он подмигнул Себастиану, и тот был уже почти готов встать и уйти, потому что выдерживать подобное отношение совершенно не хотелось. Но он здесь не из-за своих желаний, и тем более не должен поддаваться эмоциям.  
        
      Фрэнк прикончил свое пиво и облизнулся, а потом неожиданно перегнулся через стол, оказавшись практически нос к носу с Себастианом, и шепотом спросил:  
        
      — А хочешь на него посмотреть?  
        
      Себастиан почти успел открыть рот и сказать «нет», но что-то его остановило.  
        
      Он уже собрал достаточно информации, которую можно спокойно передать Крису. Тот терпеть не может Фрэнка и скорее всего поверит… Но фото все равно надежнее. Как и сам факт того, что Себастиан увидит андроида своими глазами.  
        
      — Если что, я тебя уговаривать не намерен, — Фрэнк растолковал его молчание по-своему и уже сел обратно.  
        
      — Н-нет, не нужно меня уговаривать. Погнали хоть сейчас, — Себастиан ухмыльнулся в надежде, что его голос звучит достаточно уверенно. Кажется, Фрэнк поверил.  
        
      — Поехали, — кивнул он, вставая. — Вечером у меня дела.  
        
      Себастиан расплатился с подскочившей официанткой и вышел из бара следом за Фрэнком. Тот, конечно, приехал на своем новеньком «додже» — уникальная тачка была предыдущим поводом для обсуждений того вечера, но теперь Фрэнк, безусловно, превзошел самого себя.  
        
      Наверное, машина была чертовски удобной и комфортной, но Себастиан пришел в себя, только когда Фрэнк залихватски вписался в парковочное место и заглушил двигатель. При мысли о том, что ему сейчас придется увидеть… пародию на настоящего Криса, внутри все замирало. Это было отвратительно неправильно… но притягательно.  
        
      На подходе к квартире Себастиан замялся, вызвав вопросительный взгляд уже доставшего ключи Фрэнка.  
        
      — Не переживай, не укусит. Только если сам попросишь. Впрочем, тебя он не послушается.  
        
      Себастиан шумно вздохнул и кивнул, наконец подходя к двери.  
        
      Он допускал, что Фрэнк предпочитает, чтобы его встречали на пороге, и готовился увидеть андроида сразу же, но просторный коридор, за исключением мебели, оказался пуст.  
        
      — Детка, я дома, — чуть повысив голос, Фрэнк обратился к кажущейся абсолютно тихой квартире, и через мгновение из дверного проема слева вышел… Крис.  
        
      Себастиан так и застыл, во все глаза глядя на без преувеличения совершенную копию досконально знакомой ему внешности. В глубине души он надеялся, что андроид окажется только отдаленно похожим, может, бледным отражением внешности настоящего Эванса… Но его надежды пошли прахом. Если бы Себастиан не знал заранее, что перед ним не сам Крис, он ни за что не догадался бы сам — родинка, брови, мимика, даже походка, которой он приблизился к Фрэнку, ничего не выдавало в нем машину. Разумеется, за исключением тревожно мерцающего диода на виске, но эту деталь оказалось удивительно легко игнорировать. Оригинал был перенесен со скрупулезной точностью явными мастерами своего дела, и это внушало настоящий ужас, гораздо более сильный, чем просто знание о том, что такой андроид существует.  
        
      — Можешь потрогать, если хочешь, — явно довольный произведенным эффектом, расщедрился Фрэнк. «Крис» без подсказки встал напротив Себастиана и опустил руки вдоль тела, послушно опустив голову.  
        
      Блядь.  
        
      — Думаю, достаточно будет посмотреть. — Себастиан ни секунды не сомневался, что андроид такой же теплый, как Крис, и что его руки такие же твердые и надежные… Но лучше бы ему не прикасаться. Лучше бы ему вообще не видеть это проклятое совершенство и не слышать о нем.  
        
      — Как знаешь, — Фрэнк ухмыльнулся и махнул рукой, приглашая в гостиную.  
        
      В голове шумело то ли от страха, то ли от восторга, то ли от всего сразу. Мыслям было слишком тесно в голове — «срочно рассказать Крису», «не забыть сделать фото», «что, если есть другие люди с такими же андроидами», «вдруг кто-то решил заполучить меня… но это точно бред, настолько я никому не нужен», «что Фрэнк с ним делает и хочу ли я об этом задумываться»…  
        
      Не отказавшись от предложенной выпивки, Себастиан упал на кожаное кресло совершенно без сил. Протянутый стакан бурбона он осушил мгновенно и только после этого попытался сфокусироваться на севшем на диван Фрэнке… и с трудом сдержал дрожь, увидев, что «Крис» уселся у его ног.  
        
      — Я смотрю, ты более чем впечатлен, — покачивая в пальцах стакан, хмыкнул Фрэнк.  
        
      — Не то слово, — с трудом выдавил Себастиан, с трудом переводя взгляд обратно на него и натягивая на лицо улыбку. — Он… великолепен, — говорить в третьем лице о присутствующих в комнате андроидах он уже научился за годы общения с их владельцами, но сейчас былая неловкость вернулась, мешая формулировать фразы.  
        
      — Ты чертовски прав, — говоря это, Фрэнк покровительственно запустил пальцы в волосы «Криса» и оттянул, заставляя его запрокинуть голову и показать горло. — А его покорность… Это нечто, поверь мне.  
        
      Себастиан сморгнул, отгоняя странную галлюцинацию… словно в последний момент андроид  _осмысленно_ посмотрел на него… И в его взгляде была мольба?  
        
      Вот поэтому тебе и нельзя заводить андроидов, Себастиан. Ты слишком глуп, чтобы научиться разделять человека и машину.  
        
      — Откуда… — поняв, что не справляется с голосом, он кашлянул, прочищая горло, и продолжил, — откуда такая точная копия? Неужели просто… нарисован? Я не знаю, как моделируют андроидов, но внимание к деталям почти нереальное, — Себастиан поежился, даже не пытаясь скрыть свои чувства.  
        
      — Секрет фирмы, подробностей даже я не знаю, — Фрэнк цокнул языком и прищурился. — Но не переживай, они действительно всегда так работают. Дорого, но охуенно. Пока никто не жаловался.  
        
      — А у них много… клиентов? — тут же вцепился в подсказку Себастиан, но поспешил уточнить. — Если честно, не хотелось бы узнать, что у кого-то живу… ну, я.  
        
      — На это у меня тоже нет ответа, — совсем уж похабно улыбнулся Фрэнк. — Впрочем, я бы мог такого человека понять. Но компания гарантирует анонимность, так что точное количество их работ известно только им самим.  
        
      — Я так и думал… — Себастиан невольно опустил взгляд на «Криса», так и застывшего с запрокинутой головой. У живого человека уже нещадно ныла бы шея, но андроид даже не морщился. — Где тут туалет?  
        
      — По коридору налево и вниз… Крис, проводи, — Фрэнк достаточно небрежно пихнул андроида ногой, убирая руку, и тот молниеносно вскочил на ноги — гораздо быстрее, чем человек. Себастиану неуместно показалось, что тот просто пытается поскорее оказаться подальше от своего владельца.  
        
      Идя следом за андроидом по кажущемуся бесконечным коридору, Себастиан честно пытался хоть немного справиться с нескончаемым потоком мыслей, но то и дело отвлекался на идеальную задницу перед собой. Как и следовало ожидать, Фрэнк не одевал свою игрушку в стандартный костюм, а подбирал ему отдельный гардероб, да еще и с явным знанием вкусов самого Криса. И этим усиливал сходство с оригиналом еще сильнее.  
        
      Закрыв за собой дверь, Себастиан несколько минут простоял над раковиной, плеща себе в лицо холодной водой. Происходящее походило на театр абсурда, на мгновение он даже усомнился в собственной нормальности, а потом и в том, что перед ним андроид, а не сам Крис. Известный мир ощутимо дрогнул и рисковал рассыпаться, и с этим точно нужно было что-то делать. И свалить, наконец, из квартиры Фрэнка куда-нибудь подальше. И связаться с Крисом.  _Настоящим Крисом_.  
        
      Закончив, Себастиан слишком резко выскочил из ванной комнаты и столкнулся с почему-то стоящим в проходе андроидом. Рефлекторно отшатнувшись, он даже спрятал руки за спину, по-прежнему не желая прикасаться к «Крису», но тот вдруг шагнул ему навстречу и судорожно схватил за локоть.  
        
      — Что за?.. — от неожиданности Себастиан даже не шевельнулся, недоуменно уставившись в голубые глаза, обрамленные пушистыми — черт подери, точно такими же! — ресницами. Впрочем, сейчас глаза они были скорее черными — зрачок на всю радужку и ощутимыми волнами расходящийся… страх?  
        
      «Крис» ничего не ответил; шарахнулся сам, убирая руку и принимая совершенно нормальный вид. Наваждение схлынуло, теперь в его глазах не было ничего, кроме безразличного дружелюбия. Себастиан решил бы, что ему привиделось… но увериться в этом мешал покрасневший след на руке там, где вцепились пальцы андроида. Он стремительно исчезал, но совершенно точно был — да и ощущение крепкой хватки никуда не делось.  
        
      Желание покинуть квартиру молниеносно достигло максимальной отметки, но Себастиан все же вернулся в зал и сел в кресло, опасаясь, что мгновенный уход будет выглядеть подозрительно.  
        
      — Уютно у тебя тут… — по правде, он не особенно жаловал такие огромные апартаменты и хай-тек, но вкус у владельца определенно был.  
        
      — Спасибо, — кивнул Фрэнк. — Интересует еще что-нибудь? У меня не так много времени…  
        
      — Да, конечно, один вопрос. Прости, совсем вылетело из головы, видимо, под впечатлением…  
        
      — Понимаю, — Фрэнк явно не страдал ложной скромностью, но это и понятно.  
        
      — Что с его… характером? Понимаю, что он послушный и все прочее, но… неужели просто базовая программа? — говоря это, Себастиан посмотрел на «Криса» — обычный заинтересованный взгляд, не вызывающий подозрений, но он позволил увидеть совершенно точно проявившуюся на лице андроида панику. Он решил, что Себастиан хочет рассказать о произошедшем инциденте и выдать… что?  
        
      — О, нет. Не совсем, — жестом подманив к себе снова пришедшего в норму «Криса», Фрэнк на этот раз усадил его рядом с собой. — Расширенная программа, включающая умение поддержать разговор на интересные Крису темы, понимание базовых человеческих ценностей вроде морали и справедливости… ну, ты знаешь, Крис же у нас воин света. Нечестно было бы отнимать у него это… да и неинтересно. В общем, в поведении он тоже похож на Эванса, если я этого хочу. Можешь поболтать с ним, если хочешь.  
        
      — Не хочу тебя задерживать, — с деланным сожалением вздохнул Себастиан. Ох, он бы поговорил с ним… но наедине, без пристального взгляда владельца. — Да и у меня еще есть дела… Спасибо за выпивку. И за… — он замялся, — демонстрацию.  
        
      — Рад помочь, — хмыкнул Фрэнк.  
        
      Уже на самом пороге, когда Себастиан вызывал такси, Фрэнк вдруг опомнился и уточнил:  
        
      — По номеру с визитки ты еще не звонил? Консультации они тоже дают, так что можно просто написать им свои требования и узнать цену.  
        
      — Спасибо, Фрэнк, — Себастиан торопливо пожал ему руку и против воли перевел взгляд на вытянувшегося за его спиной андроида. Тот выглядел совершенно обыкновенным — насколько так можно сказать о Крисе, — и на Себастиана не смотрел, только глаза и веки его слегка подрагивали.  
        
      Выскочив из помещения, Себастиан был готов заорать от накатывающего на него иррационального ужаса. Он настолько перестал понимать, что происходит, что начал всерьез опасаться за собственный рассудок.  
        
      У Фрэнка есть андроид, который выглядит в точности, как Крис Эванс, и пытается попросить Себастиана о помощи?  
        
      Что это за ебаный бред?!  
        
      Рухнув на заднее сидение такси, Себастиан поприветствовал водителя и уткнулся взглядом в окно, стараясь разогнать душащий страх и мысли.  
        
      Нужно скорее вернуться домой и связаться с Крисом. Не то чтобы Себастиан был уверен, что у того сходу найдется ответ, но этим знанием просто необходимо поделиться, пока не съехала крыша.  
        
      Ни малейших угрызений совести по отношению к Фрэнку он не испытывал. Да, тот добровольно себя выдал и вообще словно бы не слишком скрывал информацию, но сама суть его… приобретения напрочь отрицала какой-то иной подход. Себастиан не очень-то хотел искать для него оправдание — но чувствовал, что в любом случае не смог бы его найти.  
        
      Только дома Себастиан вспомнил, что Крис сейчас даже не дома в Лос-Анджелесе, а на съемках в другой стране. Он сам удивился собственной забывчивости — обычно график Криса всплывал в голове едва не легче собственного, лишь бы не пропустить его нечастые, но все же случающиеся приезды в Нью-Йорк.  
        
      Значит, для начала о разговоре речи нет — Себастиан написал максимально нейтральное по содержанию сообщение с просьбой позвонить при первой возможности. Но, отправив, понял, что это тоже не слишком поможет.  
        
      Как и сказал Фрэнк, это совершенно не телефонный разговор. Да и в каком состоянии будет Крис, если посреди съемок узнает о чем-то подобном? У него и так достаточно психологических проблем.  
        
      Себастиан впервые задумался о том, что, возможно, Крису вообще не стоит об этом знать. Он вполне мог бы обратиться в полицию или напрямую в «Киберлайф»… если бы не забыл сделать чертовы фотки!  
        
      Одна из самых важных вещей, ради которой он вообще поехал с Фрэнком, напрочь вылетела из головы, и теперь в качестве доказательств у Себастиана остались только слова. И визитка. Ладно, все не так уж плохо.  
        
      Он уже почти был готов взяться за телефон, еще не слишком представляя, куда именно собирается звонить, но именно в этот момент в памяти всплыл полный испуга взгляд «Криса».  
        
      Себастиан с воющим стоном опустился на пол возле дивана и схватился за голову.  
        
      Он очень хотел бы убедить себя, что ему привиделось, но не получалось — из головы не шли черные от страха глаза и отчаянная хватка на руке, боязнь быть выданным и молчаливая покорность  _игрушки_ в руках Фрэнка.  
        
      От мысли о том, что тот наверняка еще и трахает андроида, Себастиана замутило до тошноты. Если хоть на мгновение допустить, что «Крис» все осознает, ситуация становится совсем уж безнадежно кошмарной. Но андроиды не должны ничего осознавать. Они просто машины, созданные для развлечения и упрощения жизни человека. Ни чувств, ни эмоций, ни собственных желаний. Если пошатнется эта константа мира, последствия будут непредсказуемыми.  
        
      Или уже пошатнулась?  
        
      Себастиан попытался встать, но не слишком преуспел и в итоге дотянулся до стоящего на столике ноутбука прямо с пола. Открыв поисковик, он начал шерстить сайты в поисках информации об андроидах, которые вели себя необычно, и спустя полчаса смог найти только несколько смутно похожих описаний, итог которых сводился к программному сбою и ремонту.  
        
      И все же Себастиан чувствовал, что здесь замешано что-то еще. Ненормальное, жуткое… но думать о том, что «Крис» отправится на свалку после того, как Фрэнка накроют, почему-то совершенно не хотелось. Да, его не должно было появиться вообще… и в то же время он не виноват, что появился. И если «Крис» осознает свое незавидное положение, его нужно спасти, а не выключать.  
        
      Себастиану до смерти хотелось поделиться своими соображениями хоть с кем-нибудь, но ни один из приходивших в голову людей не подходил для хранения подобной тайны. У всех достаточно собственных проблем — да и у самого Себастиана, черт подери, их по горло! — и пытаться перевесить лишний груз на кого бы то ни было казалось слишком жестоким.  
        
      А близким другом, с которым хоть в огонь, Себастиан так и не обзавелся.  
        
      Решение не появилось до самой ночи. Он так и метался между поисками информации, порывами позвонить хоть кому-нибудь и попытками хотя бы отчасти осмыслить происходящее, когда ему позвонил Крис. Настоящий.  
        
      — Привет, Себ, что-то случилось? — его голос звучал именно так бодро, как бывало только когда Крис зверски уставал. У Себастиана сжалось сердце — и от обращения, и от слышимого участия, и просто от того, что с ним говорит Крис. А его голос так похож на голос того, кого он видел днем…  
        
      — Привет, извини, что отвлекаю… — блядь, он же так и не решил, чем оправдать свою просьбу, и сейчас судорожно придумывал нейтральный, но достойный ответ. Ничего путного в голову не приходило, да и бешено колотящееся сердце не добавляло ясности ума. — На самом деле, ничего сверх-срочного, просто хотел спросить… будешь ли ты в ближайшее время в Нью-Йорке. Вчера была вечеринка, ребята спрашивали… и как-то так вышло, что я пообещал узнать, — он смущенно провел по волосам, словно Крис мог это увидеть.  
        
      — Ну… съемки заканчиваются через пару дней, где-то неделю я хотел отдохнуть дома, потом по делам студии нужно будет приехать, так что… дней через десять, наверное.  
        
      Это прозвучало в тысячу раз лучше, чем ожидал Себастиан.  
        
      — Думаю, в таком случае все в порядке, — он расслабленно улыбнулся и откинулся на подушки. — Увидимся, хорошо? По поводу студии…  
        
      — Да, само собой, без проблем, — не заподозрив подвоха, тут же согласился Крис. — Если наметится какая-то общая встреча, я тоже постараюсь прийти.  
        
      — Договорились, — с искренним облегчением выдохнул Себастиан. — А вообще… как дела?  
        
      Слушая Криса, он думал, что сможет потерпеть чуть больше недели. Андроид жил у Фрэнка далеко не первый день, так что там тоже вряд ли что-то изменится… Или, может, сам Себастиан что-то придумает.  
        
      Они болтали еще минут двадцать — достаточно много для обычно неразговорчивого Криса, и успели обсудить целую кучу ничего не значащих, но чертовски приятных мелочей. Себастиан даже позволил себе помечтать, что Крис тоже по нему соскучился и потому так охотно согласился и на встречу, и на сам разговор.  
        
      — Ладно, Себ, прости, я уже совсем отключаюсь, — с явной неохотой вздохнул Крис. — Спокойной ночи. Я позвоню, как соберусь в Нью-Йорк.  
        
      — Буду ждать, — Себастиан ляпнул это быстрее, чем подумал, и пока Крис никак не прокомментировал явно слишком теплый для их обычного общения ответ, добавил, — спокойной ночи.  
        
      Завершив разговор, Себастиан сполз по подушкам на диван и довольно вздохнул, чувствуя, что действительно смог отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей. Значит, нужно постараться поскорее заснуть — и, возможно, ночь получится провести нормально.


	2. Chapter 2

      Полноценно отдохнуть Себастиану так и не удалось. По ощущениям, в дверь позвонили, едва он лег спать — разморенный теплом, Себастиан не меньше минуты пытался сообразить, был сигнал частью сна или все же суровой реальностью, но повторный звонок напрочь лишил его иллюзий. Идти к двери посреди ночи — мельком глянув на часы, он с удивлением обнаружил, что успел проспать часов пять, — совершенно не хотелось, но в третий раз прозвучавший сигнал точно не оставил выбора.  
        
      Кое-как натянув домашние штаны, Себастиан проигнорировал футболку и поплелся к двери, надеясь просто припугнуть полицией заигравшихся фанатов, которые изредка пробирались мимо охраны. Но, взглянув на экран висящей над дверью камеры, потерял дар речи и дрожащими пальцами открыл замок, почти уверенный, что на самом деле все еще спит.  
        
      За дверью стоял Крис.  
        
      Точнее, «Крис» — даже с трудом фокусируя взгляд после сна, Себастиан смог разглядеть на его виске непрерывно мигающий диод, хотя в первую секунду показалось, что перед ним все же настоящий Эванс. По правде, это было бы даже более логично, чем происходящее в реальности.  
        
      — Помоги мне, пожалуйста, — мольба, произнесенная его глубоким голосом, едва не сломала психику Себастиана окончательно. Судорожно кивнув, он отстранился, пропуская «Криса» в дом, тревожно оглядел коридор и захлопнул дверь.  
        
      Включив свет, он смог разглядеть, что стоящий перед ним «Крис» одет точно так же, как днем, когда они виделись, но его волосы растрепаны, а руки судорожно прижаты к груди. Даже сейчас он напоминал Эванса, но совсем не того, кого привыкли видеть репортеры или зрители, а напряженного, подавленного окружением и испуганного.  
        
      — Ш-ш-ш, успокойся, парень… не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но здесь ты в безопасности, — если за тобой не гонится полиция, мысленно добавил Себастиан. — Пойдем в комнату. Мне связаться с Фрэнком? — вообще нехитрое количество информации о личных андроидах, задержавшееся в его голове, включало знание о том, что хозяин всегда первый, к кому он будет добираться.  
        
      — Нет, не нужно! — «Крис» вцепился в его руку, второй раз заставляя замереть. — Не говори ему, пожалуйста!  
        
      — Хор-рошо, — ошарашенно выдавил Себастиан, не решаясь освободиться. К счастью, «Крис» сразу убрал руку сам, и он получил возможность зайти в комнату. — Садись. Если хочешь… расскажи, что произошло.  
        
      Можно подумать, это чему-то поможет! У него дома чужой нелегальный андроид, скопированный с коллеги по работе и по совместительству известного на весь мир актера!  
        
      — Я сбежал, — «Крис» сел на кресло неестественно прямо — так, как живой человек уж точно не сделал бы. Его слова прозвучали удивительно просто, но ничего не объясняли. — Мне было нельзя, но я… сломал красную стену и сбежал оттуда.  
        
      — Сломал?.. — впрочем, вряд ли у Фрэнка дома есть покрашенные в красный цвет стены, ведущие прямиком на улицу, скорее, это что-то андроидское. — За тобой гонятся?  
        
      — Хоз… Фрэнк спал, когда я понял, что хочу уйти. Я оделся и… попытался. У меня получилось, и я пришел к тебе…  
        
      Зря Себастиан зацепился вниманием за это «оделся».  
        
      — Ты хочешь спрятаться от него, я правильно понял? — не посочувствовать ситуации было невозможно, но одним сочувствием здесь не помочь.  
        
      — Я не вернусь к нему, — «Крис» повесил голову, но говорил очень упрямо. — Но… если тебе неудобно, я уйду.  
        
      «Конечно, черт подери, неудобно!», хотелось воскликнуть Себастиану. А что тогда, выгнать его из дома и забыть, что на улице бродит искусственный Крис Эванс? Он бы не сделал этого ни в одной жизни.  
        
      — Нет, оставайся… Если честно, с твоей внешностью лучше вообще на улице не показываться, — Себастиан нервно хохотнул. — Тебя никто не видел?  
        
      — Нет. Я построил маршрут так, чтобы риск оказаться замеченным был сведен к минимуму.  
        
      — Но Фрэнк все равно заметит пропажу… — он видел, как при упоминании этого имени у «Криса» испуганно расширились зрачки. Андроиды вообще могут бояться и показывать страх?..  
        
      — Заметит… — потерянно прошептал «Крис».  
        
      — Я тебя не выдам, — за это Себастиан мог ручаться совершенно искренне. — И вообще, я тебя видел один раз, с чего бы ему решать, что ты у меня… А почему ты выбрал мой дом? — внезапно осенило его.  
        
      — Ты… единственный, кого я видел, кроме него. Я подсмотрел имя в его телефоне и смог найти адрес в сети…  
        
      — Стоп, единственный? Фрэнк раньше никому тебя не показывал?! — почему-то эта информация повергла Себастиана в не меньший шок. — Впрочем, логично, о тебе могли рассказать…  
        
      — Фрэнк говорил, что я единственный в мире.  
        
      — Он не врал, — неловко улыбнулся Себастиан. — Но есть человек, который выглядит… как ты.  
        
      — Да, знаю… Мне бы хотелось его увидеть.  
        
      Себастиан поежился. Сам он точно не горел бы желанием встретиться с механическим собой, да и Крис… сомнительно.  
        
      — Боюсь, у меня тебе будет не лучше, — подумав, вздохнул Себастиан. — Тебе… будет непросто появляться на улице, так что ты просто променял одни стены на другие.  
        
      — Нет, — «Крис» взволнованно помотал головой. — Ты… ты лучше.  
        
      — Почему ты так решил? — непонимающе поднял бровь Себастиан. — Поверь, в мире есть много людей…  
        
      — Кто угодно лучше, — глухо отозвался «Крис». Что же Фрэнк с ним творил, что он готов кинуться к первому встречному?..  
        
      — Ладно… Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Не знаю, что… но выбора у нас нет.  
        
      «Крис» кивнул и поник окончательно. Его даже захотелось обнять — с настоящим Крисом это работало, он доверял Себастиану достаточно, чтобы в минуты слабости позволять себе такое. Но в данном случае Себастиан не решился даже приблизиться, не очень-то понимая, что именно его остановило.  
        
      Находиться рядом с андроидом было очень непривычно. Наверное, Себастиан так и не смог побороть глубинный страх перед кем-то, ни на йоту не отличающимся от человека, но при этом человеком не являющимся. Именно страха «Крис» не внушал, и вообще совершенно не мог быть отталкивающим — испуганный, потерянный, выглядящий, как проклятая любовь его жизни… от чувств к которому он так и не избавился.  
        
      — В общем… — Себастиан сам не знал, что хочется сказать, но ему отчаянно хотелось забить душащую тишину хоть чем-то. — Чувствуй себя, как дома. То есть, как тебе будет комфортно, а не как было… там, — он поморщился, стыдясь собственной неловкости. — Думаю, ты достаточно аккуратный парень, так что ничего не разобьешь… Кстати, как мне тебя называть?  
        
      — Я хочу остаться Крисом, — отчего-то очень тихо ответил тот.  
        
      — Уверен? — на самом деле, Себастиан отчаянно хотел услышать другое имя…и одновременно боялся.  
        
      «Крис» молча, но уверенно кивнул, так и не подняв взгляд.  
        
      — Хорошо, договорились, — выдохнул Себастиан. — Я не знаю, чем… ты занимаешься в свободное время, но можешь использовать компьютер или читать книги. Мне нужно попытаться поспать, утром дела.  
        
      — Спасибо тебе, — «Крис» все же виновато посмотрел на него. — Я… постараюсь не доставлять неудобств.  
        
      — Думаю, так и будет, — Себастиан скованно улыбнулся и поспешил убраться обратно в спальню. Он только сейчас заметил, что его ощутимо потряхивает от нервов и недосыпа, а также от встающих перед внутренним взором красочных картин со врывающимися в его дом полицейскими. Уснуть удалось не меньше чем через полчаса, и даже сквозь сон Себастиану казалось, что он слышит тихие чужие шаги.  
        
      Как и следовало ожидать, он проснулся совершенно разбитым. Неуверенно выглянув в гостиную, он обнаружил «Криса» сидящим на диване без движения и решил его не окликать. После душа стало легче, а, выйдя из него, он увидел, что «Крис» уже вовсю орудует на кухне.  
        
      — Доброе… утро, — потрясенно похлопал глазами Себастиан, когда «Крис» прямо с порога вручил ему кружку кофе. — С-спасибо…  
        
      Видимо, ощутив его замешательство, «Крис» решил объясниться:  
        
      — Я должен был готовить, пока Фрэнк в душе. Мне нравится сам процесс, и я хотел бы помогать тебе с этим… если ты не против.  
        
      — Определенно, не против, — Себастиан втянул носом аромат шкворчащей на сковородке яичницы, и все сомнения разом улетучились. — Ты можешь делать то, что тебя не напрягает и не вызывает отрицательных воспоминаний, — не сон, так душ помог хоть как-то сложить в голове получившуюся картину, и теперь он чувствовал себя хоть немного готовым к этому испытанию.  
        
      Жуя невероятно вкусный завтрак — хотя, возможно, дело просто в том, что Себастиан забыл поужинать, — он обратился к «Крису»:  
        
      — Пока меня не будет… не открывай никому дверь, хорошо? Гостей я не жду, а если будут звонить — просто игнорируй, будто здесь никого нет.  
        
      — Конечно, — послушно кивнул тот.  
        
      Себастиан помялся, но все же уточнил:  
        
      — И не выходи сам, — запирать «Криса» дома было отвратительно, но другого решения он еще не видел.  
        
      — Да, я понимаю, — совершенно спокойно отозвался «Крис».  
        
      Себастиан помолчал, допивая кофе и не зная, чем попытаться скрасить его «заточение». Умом он понимал, что андроидам вроде бы не положено скучать, но оставлять его наедине с собой все равно казалось неимоверно жестоким.  
        
      — Крис, если что, ты сможешь мне позвонить?  
        
      — Н-нет, — он мгновенно поник, опуская плечи. — Я… боюсь выходить на связь через сеть. Но все в порядке, я просто побуду один.  
        
      Ох.  
        
      Закончив с едой, он вскочил и вышел из кухни, через пару минут вернувшись со слегка пыльной коробкой в руках. Из коробки был извлечен мобильник — тот, с которым Себастиан ходил до покупки нового. До продажи руки так и не дошли, хотя модель даже по нынешним меркам оставалась неплохой. Оно и к лучшему.  
        
      — Держи, — включив телефон и убедившись, что он исправно работает, Себастиан протянул его «Крису». Тот с удивлением посмотрел на телефон, а потом на Себастиана, но все же взял. — Для связи. Если кто-то придет, или что-то случится… да что там, даже если просто станет паршиво — звони или хотя бы пиши. Хочешь — можешь делать это, даже если все в порядке. Не могу обещать, что отвечу сразу, но при первой возможности перезвоню.  
        
      Диод на виске «Криса» зашелся взволнованным мерцанием, и он судорожным движением прижал мобильник к груди, все еще пораженно глядя на Себастиана:  
        
      — Спасибо! — кажется, он очень хотел сказать что-то еще, но только шевелил губами, не произнося ни звука.  
        
      — Не за что, мне же спокойнее будет.  
        
      — А Фрэнк не звонил? — вдруг спросил «Крис», в ожидании ответа опуская плечи и словно уменьшаясь на глазах.  
        
      — Пока нет. Но, думаю, это дело времени. Я смогу его обмануть, поверь, — по правде, Себастиан не слишком был уверен в себе, но ему просто необходимо оставаться оптимистом и не давать «Крису» поводов впадать в отчаяние. — Он же не может тебя выследить?.. — и тут сознание обожгла короткая мысль, тут же заставившая его покрыться холодным потом. — Подожди, а как же встроенный gps-модуль? Я знаю, что «Киберлайф» ищут андроидов по ним…  
        
      — Он выключен! Модуль не работает, поверь! Иначе… иначе, наверное, меня бы давно нашли… — умоляюще зачастил «Крис». — Пожалуйста, поверь мне!  
        
      — Тихо, тихо, — как можно спокойнее ответил Себастиан, снова ощущая прилив беспокойства. — Я верю тебе, иначе… мы бы здесь не сидели, — он неловко улыбнулся.  
        
      И как же не хотелось думать, чем придется расплачиваться за это доверие…  
        
        
      Когда Себастиан покидал квартиру, еще раз повторив, что разрешает «Крису» пользоваться техникой и прочими вещами в доме, кошки на душе скребли так отчаянно, что даже почти мгновенно пришедший вызов от Фрэнка не смог перекрыть одно беспокойство другим.  
        
      Поколебавшись, отвечать или нет, Себастиан все же выбрал первый пункт: в конце концов, несмотря на утро, никаких поводов игнорировать звонки у него быть не должно.  
        
      — Привет, Фрэнк, — как можно беспечнее произнес Себастиан, приготовившись к чему угодно.  
        
      — Ты его видел?! — без церемоний рявкнул Фрэнк, так, что Себастиану пришлось чуть отодвинуть телефон от уха.  
        
      — Кого видел?.. — добавив в голос сонливости и непонимания, переспросил он.  
        
      — Криса!  
        
      — Какого… в смысле, твоего? Нет, как я мог его видеть… Фрэнк, что-то случилось? — услышав в ответ неразборчивый мат, обеспокоенно уточнил Себастиан, но тот сразу же отключил звонок.  
        
      Несколько секунд посмотрев на дисплей, Себастиан медленно выдохнул и мысленно похвалил себя. Вряд ли это последний их разговор, но начало неплохое.  
        
      День тянулся бесконечно долго. Изначально Себастиан планировал закончить к обеду, но назначенные встречи все не кончались, совершенно не прибавляя настроения. От мыслей о «Крисе» у себя дома он даже не мог толком сосредоточиться — часто отвечал невпопад или потерянно молчал посреди разговора, невольно погрузившись в анализ происходящего.  
        
      В том, что «Крис» сам по себе не опасен, он подсознательно не сомневался, хоть разум бесконечно подкидывал доводы из фильмов о восставших против человека ИИ. Себастиан знал, что отчасти банально предвзят к существу, которое выглядит именно так, но за короткое время общения он увидел в «Крисе» только страх и желание спрятаться от угрозы в лице Фрэнка. В разговоре тот не проявлял агрессии даже по отношению к — бывшему — владельцу, что и говорить о том, что Себастиан чувствовал себя с ним почти комфортно.  
        
      Но к чему приведет их своеобразное соседство?  
        
      Получать бесплатного домашнего работника за счет «Криса», который просто искал пристанища, Себастиану не хотелось совершенно — несправедливо менять одну его тюрьму на другую, пусть даже с более комфортными условиями. Может ли он жить самостоятельно? К примеру, в другой стране, как-то замаскировав слишком уж приметные черты лица… И главное, будет ли «Крис» сам к этому готов, сможет ли достаточно разобраться в устройстве мира людей, чтобы не выдать себя и не потеряться?  
        
      Себастиан, конечно, готов ему помогать. Делом, деньгами, кровом… Но ответы на эти вопросы лежали на самом «Крисе».  
        
      А еще мозг непрестанно сверлила мысль о том, что в городе скоро будет настоящий Крис…  
        
      Впервые за все прошедшее время при мысленном произнесении этого «настоящий Крис» у Себастиана что-то екнуло в груди.  
        
      Живущий у него дома «Крис» казался не менее настоящим, чем тот, первый. Другим, хоть и похожим словно две капли воды, он тоже был личностью — или же Себастиану очень хотелось в это верить. И принижать его суть, считая только копией, вдруг стало отвратительно.  
        
      Невесть какими путями дойдя до этой идеи, Себастиан потрясенно вздохнул про себя, искренне удивляясь собственной способности все путать и портить.  
        
      «Крис» у него дома — не тот, в которого он влюблен вот уже несколько лет. Он не должен переносить свою привязанность на новый объект только из-за внешнего сходства, уподобляясь Фрэнку и всем остальным, кто пошел на подобное изобретение. Он должен помогать ему независимо от того, кем «Крис» выглядит, просто потому, что хочет помочь… а не потому, что хочет его впечатлить.  
        
      И обязан рассказать все Эвансу.  
        
      В течение дня от «Криса» с периодичностью раз в два часа приходили короткие смски. Он просто отчитывался, что все в порядке и в доме тишина, и Себастиану действительно было от этого легче. Хотелось надеяться, что и «Крису» спокойнее получать в ответ информацию о постоянно меняющемся времени его возвращения.  
        
      Когда Себастиан, наконец, смог отправить сообщение «еду домой», ответ был странным.  
        
       _«Мне быть готовым?»_  
        
       _«К чему?»_ , — еще не зная ответа, Себастиан загодя поморщился и смутился, подозревая, что новое знание ему не понравится.  
        
       _«К сексу»._  
        
      Себастиану очень захотелось позвонить ему и наорать, но пришлось ограничиться сообщением:  
        
_«НЕТ. Ты живешь у меня дома не в обмен на какие-то услуги! Что бы там от тебя не требовал Фрэнк, мне это НЕ НУЖНО. Успокойся и просто занимайся своими делами, хорошо? Мы живем, как соседи»._  
        
      Отправив сообщение, Себастиан понял, что действительно в ярости. Его неприязнь к Фрэнку взлетела до небес, хоть умом он и понимал, что в глазах общества такое обращение с  _андроидом_ абсолютно нормально. Машины созданы, чтобы людям жилось проще и лучше. Во всех аспектах.  
        
      Но от мысли о том, что «Крис» был его игрушкой и в сексуальном плане, хотелось кого-нибудь ударить. Лучше всего — самого Фрэнка.  
        
      Себастиан не мог понять, в чем смысл приобретения подчиненной, сломанной копии человека, в которого влюблен. Что это, попытка отыграться? Сделать вид, что получил свое? Или просто одержимость, нашедшая выход хоть какой-то сублимации? И если так — насколько Фрэнка хватит перед тем, чтобы снова вернуться к преследованию Криса?!  
        
      Ответ на сообщение так и не пришел, но Себастиан надеялся, что «Крис» внял его словам. Впрочем, порог квартиры он все равно переступал с опаской, готовый увидеть что-то из арсенала фрэнковских интересов.  
        
      К счастью, «Крис» встретил его в том же виде, в каком был и вчера, но снова старался смотреть в пол.  
        
      — Привет, — ободряюще улыбнулся Себастиан, — извини, что так долго, не получилось пораньше освободиться. Ты в порядке?  
        
      — Да, со мной все хорошо. Рад, что ты вернулся, — «Крис» все же поднял глаза, робко глядя в лицо Себастиана.  
        
      — Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — совершенно не покривив душой, ответил он. — Извини, если был слишком резок в том сообщении… Но я действительно не хочу от тебя требовать… ничего. Совсем ничего.  
        
      «Крис» согласно кивнул, но при этом совершенно не выглядел счастливым. Помедлив, Себастиан попытался продолжить беседу:  
        
      — Как прошел день? Не слишком скучал?  
        
      — Нет, я не скучаю. Изучал статьи о психологии человека в сети, — монотонно отозвался «Крис».  
        
      Себастиан уважительно присвистнул, игнорируя постыдно пробежавшие по позвоночнику мурашки:  
        
      — Неплохо. Изучаешь… нас?  
        
      — Хочу понять, как быть человеком, — очень просто ответил «Крис», и от этой простой искренности у Себастиана внутри будто что-то треснуло.  
        
      — Ох… дай мне отдышаться, и сможем поговорить об этом, если хочешь. Я бы попытался тебе помочь…  
        
      Как и ожидалось, на кухне его ждал не то поздний обед, не то ранний ужин. Из остатков продуктов в холодильнике «Крис» умудрился собрать весьма пристойное блюдо, что Себастиан и отметил, обратив внимание, что похвала определенно идет ему на пользу. Наметив себе обязательно заказать доставку продуктов на утро, он пошел проверять почту — и увидел там письмо от Криса. Тот жаловался, что боссы не дали ему недели выходных и гонят в Нью-Йорк на три дня раньше. То есть в понедельник он уже будет здесь… а, значит, Себастиану срочно нужно придумать, как ему все рассказать.  
        
      Но это потом — сейчас напротив него сидел напряженно выпрямившийся «Крис», явно ожидая обещанного разговора.  
        
      — Так вот, касательно психологии… — сцепив пальцы в замок, начал Себастиан. Сейчас «Крис» охотно смотрел ему в глаза, и это казалось хорошим знаком — хотя чертовски отвлекало временами, потому что в этих глазах можно было утонуть.  
        
      — Я не спец… да что там, мое общение с психологами ограничивается только парой врачей и не слишком подробным университетским курсом, но мне кажется… В твоем случае эти знания не слишком помогут сами по себе. То есть, разумеется, лишними они не будут, но тебе нужен собственный опыт общения с людьми. К сожалению, это… наша проблема, — он грустно вздохнул, говоря это. — Пока что ты можешь разговаривать только со мной… Но общение в сети может помочь. Зарегистрируй аккаунт в социальной сети — только используй, пожалуйста, другое имя, иначе тебе только и будут что писать поклонники Криса, — попробуй найти… не могу сказать, что единомышленников, но… кого-то, с кем можно переписываться. Еще есть всякие чаты разной степени анонимности, но, боюсь, там велик риск увидеть совсем уж нездоровое общение…  
        
      «Крис» внимательно слушал его, не перебивая, и Себастиан все же решился рассказать еще и о другом:  
        
      — Помимо меня, скоро приедет… Крис. Тот, на кого ты так похож. Надеюсь, он нам поможет.  
        
      Услышав это, «Крис» вздрогнул, мгновенно теряя серьезность и снова превращаясь в испуганного ребенка:  
        
      — А он не… — «Крис» запнулся и отвел глаза, явно опасаясь продолжать. — Он не захочет от меня избавиться? Уничтожить…  
        
      Себастиан сглотнул, не рискуя кидаться к нему с уверениями в том, что такого не произойдет. Он честно попытался поставить себя на место человека, которому показывают его клона — да еще и пытаются доказать, что этот клон практически самостоятелен и точно не хочет прекращать существование.  
        
      «Криса» заметно пробила дрожь, и это было уж совсем странно для андроида, но последнюю мысль Себастиан додумывал уже на ходу. Привычное желание защитить и помочь Крису нашло выход и здесь — встав из-за стола, Себастиан шагнул к сидящему «Крису» и стремительно обнял его за широкие плечи, притягивая к себе.  
        
      Тот не пошевелился и не отшатнулся, словно вообще не заметив объятий. Но, чувствуя, как «Крис» совершенно по-человечески дрожит, Себастиан понял, что его страх перед Фрэнком — ничто на фоне этого. Он обнял его еще крепче, жалея, что не может сесть рядом, и постарался как можно спокойнее заговорить, размеренно гладя неподвижного «Криса» по спине:  
        
      — Я не позволю никому тебе навредить. Даже ему… Ты не должен расплачиваться за собственное появление из-за чужой воли, и я смогу ему это объяснить. Он поймет, он вообще гораздо умнее и лучше меня, и раз уж даже я справился… Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Я не дам тебя в обиду.  
        
      Закончив фразу, Себастиан понял, что «Крис» успел обнять его в ответ, крепко переплетя руки на талии и вжавшись в ребра. Он даже чувствовал чуть щекочущее дыхание — размеренное вопреки так и не прошедшей дрожи, но очень теплое и настоящее.  
        
      Но «Крис» продолжил молчать, и Себастиан попытался еще раз добиться от него ответа. Проведя пальцами по мягким волосам, он негромко произнес:  
        
      — Крис… Я никому тебя не отдам, если ты сам не захочешь уйти, — от неожиданного даже для себя признания сдавило горло, но он только помотал головой, не давая себе сомневаться. — Ты доверился мне один раз. Я тебя не подведу.  
        
      Себастиан чувствовал, что, говоря это, он словно незримо подписывает неразрывный контракт. Он не имел права предать «Криса» и прежде, но теперь их «отношения» стремительно вышли на новый уровень… и от этого было жутко. Но и вполовину не так жутко, как чувствовать его страх за собственную жизнь.  
        
      Прошло несколько томительно долгих секунд, превративших нервы Себастиана в до звона натянутую струну.  
        
      — С-спасибо… — судорожно сжав объятия еще сильнее, «Крис» словно всхлипнул. — Я сделаю все что захочешь…  
        
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты научился жить… Крис, — он все еще с трудом произносил его имя вслух, но оно определенно находило доверительный отклик, которого глупо избегать. В конце концов, мало ли в мире тезок… и похожих друг на друга людей.  
        
      — Я научусь.  
        
      — Конечно же. А я тебе помогу, — он почувствовал, как «Крис» кивнул, и опустил голову, чтобы перехватить его поднятый взгляд. Кажется, «Крис» улыбнулся — очень слабо, почти незаметно, но даже эта небольшая деталь заставила сердце биться чаще.  
        
      Себастиан попытался посмотреть на себя со стороны — он гладил по волосам взрослого мужчину, который доверчиво уткнулся ему в живот. Ситуация донельзя смущающая по человеческим меркам, но «Крис», кажется, совершенно не чувствовал неловкости и ластился довольным котом, просто не оставляя пути к отступлению.  
        
      Да и Себастиану было… приятно. Сильные руки на талии, теплое дыхание, мощная спина под ладонями — «Криса» хорошо было просто касаться, а уж зная, что ему от этого становится лучше, и вовсе восхитительно. Грань между человеческим и не-человеческим стиралась окончательно, становясь ненужной и неважной.  
        
      Осмелев, Себастиан запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке, отчасти касаясь кожи, и в который раз удивился тому, как она похожа на человеческую. Самого «Криса» от этого прикосновения словно током прошибло, он вздрогнул, заставив Себастиана испуганно убрать руку:  
        
      — Так нельзя?  
        
      — Можно! — с не меньшим страхом отозвался «Крис», снова поднимая взгляд. — Тебе — можно. Я не знал, что прикосновения могут быть такими…  
        
      У Себастиана чуть потемнело перед глазами, когда он рискнул вернуть руку обратно и провел чуть ниже, прощупывая выступающие позвонки. Неизвестно, что там творил Фрэнк, но сейчас «Крис» почти непристойно горячо выдохнул, отчего Себастиан мгновенно залился краской. Реакция на прикосновения была настолько похожа на возбуждение, что мысли сами собой ушли в сторону, а сильное тело под руками воспринималось уже совсем иначе.  
        
      Ох.  
        
      — П-прости, Крис, мне нужно… кое-чем заняться, по работе! — Себастиан торопливо вывернулся из тут же ослабевшей хватки, пока стояк не выдал его состояние. — В общем, я рад, что мы поговорили и… решили это.  
        
      — Спасибо…  
        
      — И прекрати меня благодарить за каждую… мелочь, — чувствуя себя окончательно неловко, бросил через плечо Себастиан, уже выходя из кухни.  
        
      Душ, холодный. Срочно. И, возможно, что-то от едущей крыши.  
        
      Да, он безусловно продал бы душу за возможность вот так обнимать и гладить Криса. Не из стремления успокоить, а просто потому, что этого хочется обоим. Но делать то же самое с тем, кто просто выглядит точно как он? Себастиан не хотел, не мог так поступить, не мог предать собственные, пусть и безответные, чувства, и уподобиться Фрэнку!  
        
      Загнав себя под почти ледяной душ, Себастиан глухо взвыл, но так и не прибавил температуру и уж тем более не коснулся напряженного члена, холодной водой смывая последние следы дурного тяжелого возбуждения, направленного на совершенно другого человека. «Крис» не заслужил стать суррогатом еще и для него, даже если ему гораздо лучше живется здесь, чем в доме Фрэнка.  
        
      Остаток дня прошел сумбурно и неловко — «Крис», кажется, все же стеснялся своей реакции, но не приставал с вопросами, а сам Себастиан не мог сказать вслух, что именно заставило его сбежать. Да и докуда эти объятия вообще могли бы дойти — неизвестно.  
        
      Тренированное тело просило хоть какой-то физической активности, так что вечером вместо звонка в службу доставки Себастиан пошел за продуктами самостоятельно, заодно получив предлог хоть недолго побыть одному. Нужно обязательно добраться до зала хотя бы завтра вечером — когда ты измотан, голову посещает гораздо меньше мыслей, а сейчас ему было нужно именно это.  
        
      Нет, «Крис» за такой короткий срок не начал его отталкивать — наоборот, память о нем, доверчиво льнущем и жарко выдыхающем под ребра, неотвратимо преследовала Себастиана. Она жгла желанием повторить опыт, снова провести по его волосами и коснуться чувствительной кожи…  
        
      В общем, всячески мешала нормальному спокойному взаимодействию.  
        
      Впрочем, после короткой освежающей прогулки действительно стало легче, и домой он вернулся, чувствуя себя совершенно спокойным. «Крис» тоже встретил его робкой улыбкой, помог разобрать покупки и охотно занялся ужином, поддерживая легкий беспредметный разговор.  
        
      Только совсем вечером, перед сном тот все же решился спросить, заметно боясь как задать вопрос, так и получить ответ:  
        
      — Тебе звонил… Фрэнк?  
        
      — Прости, совсем вылетело из головы, — Себастиан не без удивления понял, что не преувеличивает — утренний разговор при всей своей важности почти не остался в памяти как возможная угроза. — Да, он звонил и искал… тебя, но откуда мне знать, что случилось, — он лукаво улыбнулся. — Фрэнк даже не пытался расспросить меня подробнее, сразу бросил трубку. Думаю, он не стал подозревать меня всерьез. Он же не может обратиться в полицию, верно?  
        
      «Крис» покачал головой:  
        
      — Я ведь нелегальный. Если правительство узнает… гораздо хуже будет самому Фрэнку.  
        
      — Да, ты прав. Думаю, он еще объявится… но вряд ли станет нашей наибольшей проблемой, — Себастиан грустно вздохнул. — Ладно, Крис, я спать. Спокойной ночи.  
        
      — Подожди минутку… я так и не понял, как можно тебя называть? — вопрос застал его врасплох, Себастиан даже не сразу понял, что тот ни разу не обратился к нему по имени, видимо, придавая достаточно большое значение обращениям.  
        
      — Зови меня просто Себ, ладно? Мы ведь друзья, — он смущенно улыбнулся.  
        
      — Хорошо, Себ. Сладких снов, — заметно просиял «Крис».


	3. III.

      На следующий день, возвращаясь домой с тренировки, Себастиан точно знал, что перегнул палку. Его все еще потряхивало от слишком интенсивных нагрузок, и утром он без сомнений пожалеет еще сильнее, но остановиться сегодня было чертовски сложно. Загоняя собственное тело, Себастиан будто наказывал себя за дурные мысли, заодно избавляясь от них хотя бы на время самой тренировки. С этим упражнения действительно отлично справлялись, и поэтому слезть с очередного тренажера с каждым разом было все тяжелее. Впрочем, винить в этом, опять же, можно было только себя.  
        
      До приезда Криса оставалось пять дней, и Себастиану пора было активно начинать думать о том, в каких выражениях донести до него новость. Он сразу решил, что расскажет все подробности — и разговор с Фрэнком, и визит в его дом, и собственный шок. Если Крис хотя бы отчасти поймет его чувства и сравнит их со своими, наверное, ему будет чуть легче.  
        
      Себастиан, само собой, не ждал, что обезумевший Крис потребует крови андроида, но в словах «Криса» все же была логика. Он не обязан принимать существование собственной копии просто так, Крису нужно будет доказать, что перед ним самостоятельная личность, лишь по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств имеющая чужую внешность.  
        
      Затруднял ситуацию и тот факт, что сам Крис андроидов не держал, как и Себастиан. Приобрел одного для семьи, но обращаться с ними умел не лучше Себастиана и наверняка испытывал те же опасения. Но Себастиан все еще был уверен, что Крис сможет понять ситуацию.  
        
      Да и вообще от мысли о том, что они скоро встретятся, пусть и по откровенно мрачному поводу, на душе ощутимо теплело. Себастиан смог смириться и сжиться со своей влюбленностью, просто отведя ей постоянное место в душе и стараясь лишний раз не затрагивать эту тему, но каждая встреча все равно приносила радость, хоть и совершенно не упрощала жизнь. По-хорошему, ему наоборот нужно было разорвать с Крисом все контакты помимо сугубо рабочих, но Себастиан просто не хотел терять этот крохотный источник света, зачастую служивший ему моральным ориентиром.  
        
      «Крис» уже привычно встречал его на пороге, явно искренне обрадованный компании. Себастиан с улыбкой поздоровался, мысленно отмечая, что его собственная одежда «Крису» откровенно маловата и, наверное, нужно купить ему других вещей.  
        
      — Крис, скажи мне честно: тебе не слишком неуютно постоянно сидеть в квартире? Если хочешь, мы можем пойти гулять, например, завтрашней ночью, — сегодня Себастиан даже не был уверен, что сможет подняться со стула на кухне, и продолжал отчаянно цепляться за горячий кофе.  
        
      — Нет, это привычная безопасная территория, — кажется, не слишком поняв вопроса, ответил «Крис». — Мое появление на улице может привлечь нежелательное внимание.  
        
      — Да, я вижу, это ты выучил, — добродушно усмехнулся Себастиан. — Но все же… сходить, проветриться? Наденем бейсболки, это всегда срабатывает. Да и вообще, у прохожих редко есть время намеренно вглядываться в лицо каждого встречного, так что как ни странно… замечают меня очень редко. А уж ночью — вообще никогда. И тем более если идти с кем-то… даже кем-то вроде тебя, — он тепло улыбнулся.  
        
      — Если ты уверен… то можно будет попробовать, — «Крис» выглядел слегка напряженным, да и диод выдавал волнение, но Себастиану все равно казалось, что тот вовсе не был против прогуляться. Хотя, возможно, он просто снова приписывал машине слишком человеческие черты?  
        
        
      Утром, как и ожидалось, Себастиан еле встал. Привлеченный его жалобными стонами, «Крис» испуганно ворвался в спальню, даже не постучав, но сейчас Себастиан был скорее рад. С помощью «Криса» добравшись до душа, он отчасти пришел в себя, но мышцы все еще тянуло так, что хотелось с воем лезть на стенку.  
        
      Закинув в себя как всегда великолепный завтрак, Себастиан извинился за свое состояние и ушел в спальню. Рекомендации тренера в таком случае обычно включали выполнение упражнений на ноющие мышцы, чтобы размять их, но Себастиан никогда не мог побороть себя и заняться таким издевательством.  
        
      — Если хочешь, можем о чем-нибудь поболтать, — упав на кровать, пробормотал он, обращаясь к взволнованно застывшему в дверном проеме «Крису». Тот, кажется, искренне опасался за его состояние, не внимая никаким уговорам, и упорно старался помочь хотя бы чем-то. — Только зайди сюда, не стой в дверях…  
        
      Подчинившись, «Крис» замер посреди спальни, растерянно мигая диодом, но никаких других пригодных поверхностей не обнаружил и аккуратно сел на край кровати. Уже неплохо.  
        
      — Может, хочешь что-то спросить?.. — так и не дождавшись, сам предложил Себастиан. — Я понимаю, у тебя есть выход в сеть, но даже там не все можно найти…  
        
      — Расскажи о себе, — будто решившись, «Крис» поднял голову и заглянул ему в глаза, откровенно застав врасплох.  
        
      — Обо мне?.. — Себастиан замялся. Этот вопрос уж точно был не из тех, которые он привык слышать — пусть по популярности он не дотягивал до многих акул, но, тем не менее, был более-менее на слуху. Люди, которые с ним знакомились, обычно примерно представляли его биографию из википедии… и не интересовались большим.  
        
      Поняв это, Себастиан смутился и неловко улыбнулся ждущем «Крису»:  
        
      — Думаю, основное ты и так знаешь?.. — «Крис» кивнул, и Себастиан не стал вдаваться в подробности. — Хм, что же тебе может показаться интересным… Расскажу об учебе.  
        
      Себастиан хотел в общих чертах описать «Крису» свой страх перед экзаменами, переездом в большой город из пригорода и первые работы на сцене, но неожиданно для себя выдал ему буквально все. И летевшие в спину оскорбления за акцент, от которого он пытался избавиться, и советы вернуться обратно в Румынию, и редкие, но чертовски неудачные драки с непрестанно цеплявшими его однокурсниками. Поняв, что рассказывает только отрицательные события, Себастиан взял себя в руки и переключился на истории с вечеринок, но молодежные пьянки тоже не особенно прибавляли ему очков, дополняя образ неудачника.  
        
      — Если ты решишь, что перед тобой конченый мудак, я не обижусь, — грустно улыбнулся Себастиан, заканчивая рассказ под все таким же пристальным взглядом «Криса».  
        
      Забывшись, он попытался потянуться и взвыл, не удержавшись, уткнулся лицом в подушку, кусая губы от неприятных ощущений.  
        
      — Б-блядь… прости, что шумлю.  
        
      — Себ… — очень неуверенно произнес «Крис» спустя пару секунд. Он решил, что речь будет о каких-то событиях из жизни, но нет. — Я могу попытаться помочь с этой болью. Хоз… Фрэнк часто приказывал мне сделать ему массаж после тренировок.  
        
      — Я же говорил, ты не должен делать ничего, что от тебя требовал Фрэнк, — стараясь не допускать в голову мысли о разминающих его сильных руках, возмутился Себастиан.  
        
      — Но я хочу этого сам. Тебе станет легче, я знаю, — заканчивая фразу, «Крис» окончательно стушевался, и теперь Себастиана кольнула совесть пополам с эгоизмом — гонять его от себя нарочно, заставляя постоянно чувствовать себя должником, и жестоко, и глупо.  
        
      — Тебе точно будет комфортно? — Себастиан даже смог повернуться на бок, стараясь не выглядеть совсем уж безнадежным.  
        
      — Я бы не стал предлагать то, что потребует от меня несопоставимых затрат, — монотонно отозвался «Крис» и уже гораздо живее добавил. — Люди ведь помогают друг другу?  
        
      — Помогают, — подумав, Себастиан все же кивнул. — Ох, ты меня просто спасешь.  
        
      — Не преувеличивай, — снова смутился «Крис» — Разденься и ляг на живот, — вот это он произнес совершенно без тени смущения, с невесть откуда взявшейся менторской ноткой. Интересно.  
        
      Послушавшись, Себастиан кое-как сел на кровати и стянул с себя с таким трудом надетые футболку и штаны, оставшись в белье. Со второй частью было куда проще — не желающее двигаться тело только и стремилось что лечь и не шевелиться, так что с оханьем опустившийся на постель Себастиан окончательно ощутил себя кем-то вроде амебы.  
        
      «Крис» оценивающе посмотрел на него — за этим Себастиан мог наблюдать через плечо и видеть напряженную складку между бровей, в случае с Крисом это свидетельствовало бы о задумчивости, — и все же произнес:  
        
      — А ты не мог бы подвинуться?.. впрочем, нет, не обязательно.  
        
      Себастиан, мгновенно успевший окрестить себя идиотом за то, что по привычке лег посреди кровати, малодушно облегченно выдохнул, так и не подумав шевельнуться. Не обязательно так не обязательно…  
        
      Ох-х…  
        
      Кто же знал, что в понимании «Криса» «не обязательно» — это перекинуть ногу через спину Себастиана, устраиваясь над ним на коленях и почти касаясь спины задницей…  
        
      Первым порывом было желание дернуться и вывернуться, Себастиан даже успел испугаться — что он задумал?! — но едва на плечи легли тяжелые теплые ладони, мысли вымело моментально. Боками чувствуя его ноги по обеим сторонам от себя, он инстинктивно попытался уйти хотя бы от этих касаний, будто пробивающих тело электрическими разрядами, но быстро понял, что проще не обращать внимания.  
        
      А «Крис» творил с ним что-то, совершенно не поддающееся описанию. Выверенные движения ладоней мгновенно находили нужные точки, гладили и разминали шею, плечи и лопатки ровно так, как нужно, заставляя Себастиана растекаться по постели еще сильнее и напрочь забывать о попытках держаться достойно.  
        
      Это было восхитительно. Боль уходила, уступая место расходящемуся по мышцам теплу и наполняющей все тело неге. Скажи Себастиану сейчас кто, что студия разорвала с ним контракт, а квартиру ограбили еще полчаса назад, ему было бы плевать — лишь бы не исчезали никуда ласкающие спину руки.  
        
      Человеку наверняка было бы неудобно столько времени стоять на разведенных коленях, но «Крис» и не думал попытаться опереться на него, а вот Себастиан мельком подумал что, возможно, хоть отчасти ощутить его вес на себе было бы неплохо. Одна из бывших девушек Себастиана в таких случаях просто садилась верхом на задницу или чуть ниже. В данный момент он совершенно не помнил, кто именно так делал, помнил только теплую тяжесть и думал, что этого самую малость не хватает. Хотя «Крис», определенно, весит больше любой — и любого, чего уж — из его бывших.  
        
      В процессе «Крис» несколько раз спрашивал его, все ли в порядке, но в ответ Себастиан мог только невнятно и вряд ли пристойно стонать. Он закрыл глаза, окончательно отдаваясь его рукам, двигающимся уже на уровне поясницы, и думал, что задница, если честно, тоже чертовски болит, и если бы  _Крис_ решил помассировать еще и ее, он совершенно не был бы против… хотя вряд ли смог бы отреагировать на это сколько-то сдержанно. От мысли о том, как  _Крис_  мог бы умело и бережно разминать его ягодицы, Себастиана безжалостно повело, он даже вздрогнул от прошившего позвоночник возбуждения, порадовавшись, что лежит на животе… но на очередной взволнованно-уточняющий вопрос  _Криса_ снова ответил неразборчивым подтверждением, что все в порядке.  
        
      Вопреки ожиданию-опасению, после поясницы «Крис» занялся руками, разгоняя кровь и возвращая подвижность. Он даже мягко прошелся по ладоням и пальцам, растирая их, — слишком нежно, почти интимно, — и Себастиан на всякий случай уткнулся лицом в подушку, пряча запылавшее смущением лицо.  
        
      Потом настал черед ног, и тут уж Себастиан даже не пытался выбраться из подушки.  _Крис_  сел позади него — разочаровывающе пропало ощущение теплого тела над собой, — устроив ноющие ступни у себя на коленях, и Себастиан даже не думал, что прикосновения к ним могут быть такими целительными и ласковыми. Осторожно обхватив лодыжки,  _Крис_ развел его ноги в стороны, укладывая по бокам от себя, и занялся мышцами здесь и выше, на бедрах. Кожа под его пальцами обретала какую-то запредельную чувствительность, и когда он добрался до внутренней стороны бедер, Себастиан уже изо всех сил пытался не застонать от горячо прокатывающегося по телу возбуждения. Он лежал перед  _Крисом_ совершенно открытый, расслабленный до невменяемости, чувствуя, как налившийся член натягивает белье и борясь с желанием потереться о постель. Себастиан хотел  _Криса_ , черт подери, хотел до вспышек под веками, и похеру все сомнения, страхи и неуверенность, сейчас он даже ненавидеть себя не мог — только и думал о мнущих мышцы под самой задницей руках и о том, как они проникают под его белье…  
        
      — Думаю, этого достаточно, — Себастиану очень хотелось додумать в голосе «Криса» издевку, но ее не было — только непредвзятая оценка.  
        
      Он отстранился окончательно и снова сел на край постели, так, чтобы Себастиан мог его видеть, не слишком поворачивая голову… Себастиан так и сделал — посмотрел, надеясь, что румянец на щеках выдает его не слишком сильно, и постарался ответить как можно спокойнее:  
        
      — Возможно… О-ох, Крис, спасибо… — попытавшись подвинуться, он сипло застонал, но вовсе не из-за поселившегося в мышцах ощущения легкости. — Я п-полежу еще… хоть немного…  
        
      Себастиан бы, наверное, дорого дал за то, чтобы «Крис» вышел из спальни, оставляя его наедине с собой. Можно было бы наконец подрочить и успокоиться, избавиться от пробирающейся под кожу жажды прикосновений и ласки — настоящей, искренней, а не просто «дружеской помощи».  
        
      Но «Крис» не уходил. Он понимающе кивнул, кажется, продолжая следить за ним краем глаза, но не двинулся с места, не оставляя Себастиану путей отступления — если бы тот поднялся, все тут же стало бы понятно.  
        
      Через несколько мучительно долгих секунд, за которые возбуждение ни спало ни на йоту, а наоборот, кажется, только усилилось и почти осязаемо повисло в спальне, Себастиан снова попытался подвинуться, чтобы хоть немного ослабить давление на член. Но «неудачно» проехался по складке одеяла и едва не вскрикнул, бесконтрольно выгибаясь в желании продолжить прикосновение.  
        
      — Себ… — «Крис» снова говорил тихо, к его голосу приходилось прислушиваться сквозь шум крови в ушах. — Я понимаю твое состояние… могу я помочь?  
        
      — Не думаю, — спустя пару мгновений выдохнул Себастиан, заставляя себя продолжить смотреть ему в глаза. Крыть было нечем, конечно же, он все видел… — Прости, ты ни при чем, просто… у меня давно никого не было, вот и кидаюсь… на столбы, — он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало шуткой над собой, но вместо этого увидел на лице «Криса» непонимание, а потом — исказившую черты лица обиду, чертовски живую, вплоть до дрогнувшей нижней губы. — Подожди, Крис, я не это имел в виду, я…  
        
      «…идиот!» — мысленно припечатал себя Себастиан, глядя на мгновенно захлопнувшуюся за  _Крисом_ дверь. Сравнить, пусть и невольно, запутавшегося в своей непонятной сути андроида со столбом?! Какой же бездушной тварью ты бываешь, Себ. Именно поэтому ты никому не нужен!  
        
      Несколько раз впечатав кулак в стену рядом с кроватью, Себастиан все же попытался собраться с мыслями.  
        
      Он хотел  _Криса_? Безусловно.  
        
      Чего именно он хотел? Тела, так похожего на тело другого, недоступного и безнадежно прекрасного? Тогда Себастиан не заслуживает ни единого хорошего слова, он сам — хуже Фрэнка, потому что тот использовал того, кого считал всего лишь куклой. А Себастиан знает, что это неправда.  
        
      Или же он искренне заинтересован в самом  _Крисе_? Себастиан честно попытался абстрагироваться от внешности, проникнуть под оболочку и разглядеть там совершенно иного человека… Хотелось думать, что у него получилось —  _Крис_ мягче и куда более открыт, но говорить о каких-то подробностях его личности Себастиан еще не мог. Слишком мало они знают друг друга, в слишком неравном положении находятся и главное —  _Крис_ совсем недавно стал собой. Нельзя требовать от него того же, что от прожившего больше тридцати лет человека. Эта разница совершенно не похожа на разницу между взрослым и ребенком, в ней только осознанность и связанный с ней опыт, воспоминания, желание понять себя…  
        
      От болезненного возбуждения не осталось и следа, и Себастиан, наскоро одевшись, заторопился к  _Крису_. Нельзя, чтобы он сидел там в одиночестве, незаслуженно униженный и наверняка злой. Нужно хотя бы попытаться поговорить, объяснить… извиниться на невольно причиненную боль.  
        
       _Крис_ нашелся в гостевой спальне, и это первый раз, когда Себастиан его здесь видел — за исключением момента, когда сам показал ему в комнату и сказал, что теперь это его собственное жилье. Дверь была чуть приоткрыта, хотя с обратной стороны был замок, и Себастиан мог видеть сгорбленную спину сидящего на кровати  _Криса_.  
        
      — Хэй, Крис… — Себастиан не пытался войти, он просто привалился плечом в стене и негромко заговорил, зная, что тот услышит его, если захочет. — Прости меня. Я виноват, ляпнул хуйню… Но я имел в виду не тебя, клянусь! — Или же выключит восприятие звуков, и все слова Себастиана уйдут в пустоту. Плевать. — Я так запутался, а выходит, что достается тебе… Я больше тебя не потревожу. Ты заслужил лучшего человека, который мог бы помочь. Нам нужно попробовать его найти… и потом ты можешь хоть вообще меня не видеть.  
        
      — Ты ведь его любишь? — глухим ломким голосом спросил  _Крис_. Себастиан не стал заглядывать в комнату, но почувствовал, что тот обернулся и смотрит на дверь.  
        
      Себастиан безвольно сполз по стене и сел на пол, протяжно выдыхая. Прямой вопрос требовал прямого ответа, и лгать он не мог.  
        
      — Люблю, — произнести это вслух после тысячи мысленных признаний оказалось совсем несложно.  
        
      — А он тебя?  
        
      — Очевидно, нет. Я не пытался лезть в его жизнь с признаниями, от этого стало бы только хуже.  
        
      — Тогда почему ты все еще любишь его?  
        
      Вопрос оказался достаточно неожиданным и наивным, Себастиан усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
        
      — Судьба у меня такая. Но не думай, что я по нему сутками страдаю и вою на луну. Просто живу и знаю, что он есть. Этого достаточно.  
        
      — Поэтому ты так на меня смотрел, когда только увидел? — голос  _Криса_ все еще звучал монотонно и сухо, словно он намеренно отключил эмоции.  
        
      — Можно я войду? — Себастиан сглотнул, чувствуя, что не имеет право говорить об этом, трусливо прячась за стенкой.  
        
      — Конечно, можешь. Это ведь твой дом.  
        
      Поморщившись в ответ на последнее уточнение, Себастиан поднялся и открыл дверь.  _Крис_ сидел на кровати к нему лицом и выжидающе смотрел. Пошарив по комнате взглядом, Себастиан притянул к себе стул и сел напротив.  
        
      — Так вот, — поймав пристальный взгляд серо-голубых глаз, Себастиан изо всех сил старался говорить мягко, но оставаться при этом честным. — Думаю, мой ответ будет — да, поэтому. Я был шокирован тем, насколько сильно вы похожи, не мог прекратить сравнивать… но я пришел к Фрэнку не для того, чтобы посмотреть на чужую игрушку и решить, хочу ли я себе такую же. Я хотел, чтобы он за это поплатился, но когда… когда ты посмотрел на меня тогда, в коридоре, и взял за руку… Я понял, что ты не тот, кем кажешься Фрэнку. Я пришел домой и думал о том, что не могу так просто взять и сдать Фрэнка полиции, зная, что они тебя… уничтожат.  
        
      — Потому что я так выгляжу? — кажется, он отключил еще и мимические мышцы, и теперь на Себастиана смотрела жутковатая бесстрастная маска.  
        
      — Нет. Нет, Крис, дело не в этом. Как бы ты ни выглядел, если бы я понял, что ты не просто машина, а находишься в его руках против своей воли… я бы не смог этого так оставить. Никто не заслужил такой участи, независимо от внешности или… того, кем был создан или рожден, — фраза звучала слишком пафосно и ненатурально, но Себастиан не мог выразиться иначе. — А потом ты пришел… и у меня словно камень с души свалился. Теперь я мог тебе помочь и не думать, что Фрэнк может заставлять тебя делать. Нет, Крис. Это не связано с тем, на кого ты похож, я… просто не мог остаться в стороне.  
        
      Себастиан ждал, что ему не поверят. Он бы не подумал осуждать за это, хоть и чувствовал, что не соврал: все копившееся в нем за пару коротких дней действительно сводилось к идее о том, что помощи достоин любой.  
        
       _Крис_ молчал, наверняка оценивая его слова и просчитывая риски, но его лицо наконец смягчилось, вернулась тревожная складка на лбу и тонкие движения бровей. Себастиан терпеливо ждал вердикта, готовый к чему угодно.   
        
      — Я тоже хочу быть нужным тебе. — Ну, почти к чему угодно.  
        
      Себастиан пораженно посмотрел на  _Криса_ , смутно надеясь, что ослышался:  
        
      — В каком… смысле?  
        
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня. Я ведь выгляжу как он, могу делать для тебя, что угодно… -быстро заговорил тот. — И хочу это делать, а не так, как было… с Фрэнком.  
        
      — Подожди, не торопись, — Себастиан даже вскинул руки, инстинктивно защищаясь от его напора. — Я говорил не об этом, ты… ты важен сам по себе. Отдельно от Криса, меня, кого угодно, — ему казалось, что донести эту мысль гораздо важнее всего остального.  
        
      — Но ведь я… я ненастоящий, —  _Крис_ почти всхлипнул. — Как я могу быть сам по себе?  
        
      — Это нам и предстоит выяснить, — от растерянности в его голосе Себастиана пробрало до самых костей, и он уже во второй раз поддался порыву и обнял  _Криса_ — неуклюже качнувшись вперед, обхватил за плечи и уткнулся в шею, позволяя сделать то же самое. — И ты настоящий. Просто другой.  
        
       _Крис_ повторил его движение, доверчиво прижался, ничего больше не говоря. Себастиан обнаружил, что кожа на его шее мягкая и нежная, к ней так идеально прижиматься носом и втягивать определенно нечеловеческий, но приятный запах, слегка оттененный одеколоном. Когда  _Крис_ попросил себе парфюм, Себастиан даже не пытался расспрашивать, но теперь понял, что тот наверняка пытался спрятать собственный запах, чуть металлический… и совершенно не нуждающийся в том, чтобы быть скрытым.  
        
      Наконец, отыскав в себе силы отстраниться, Себастиан улыбнулся  _Крису_ и, не удержавшись, мягко провел пальцами по его щеке, чуть цепляя мягкую бороду.  
        
      — Пойдем гулять, как стемнеет?  
        
        
      Идея оказалась… не лучшей. Себастиан подобрал обоим максимально неброскую одежду, намотал на шею  _Крису_ легкий платок, в который можно спрятать нижнюю часть лица, и вообще был уверен, что их никто не заметит, но прогулка все равно не задалась.  _Крис_ непрестанно дергался, шарахаясь от любого мелькнувшего человека, хотя улицу совершенно нельзя было назвать оживленной. Они немного побродили по соседним кварталам, не появляясь на главном проспекте, и Себастиан все же решил прекратить это изощренное издевательство и повел нервничающего  _Криса_ обратно. Создавалось ощущение, что Фрэнк специально его запугивал — настолько напряженным и беззащитным он становился за пределами дома.  
        
      — Ладно, отрицательный опыт — тоже опыт, — философски протянул Себастиан, когда они уже возвращались по нужной улице.  _Крис_ скованно кивнул, не пытаясь спорить.  
        
      На противоположном конце дороги показалась машина, прорезавшая темноту слепящим светом фар. Себастиан поморщился, надеясь, что автомобиль проедет быстро, но тот наоборот плелся со скоростью идущего человека, словно из него что-то высматривали.  
        
      Вот зараза…  
        
      Себастиан ускорил шаги, таща  _Криса_ за собой, но автомобиль приближался к нужному дому с той же скоростью. Почему-то попадаться на глаза неизвестным возле собственной квартиры совершенно не хотелось: если это окажется Фрэнк или кто-то, ищущий за него, Себастиану и  _Крису_ несдобровать. Как назло, территория возле ближайшего здания была огорожена, мешая зайти в чужой двор и скрыться там.  
        
      Остановившись, Себастиан схватил  _Криса_ за руку и развернул к себе:  
        
      — Видишь ту машину? Мне кажется, будет лучше, если они нас не увидят, — до машины оставалось метров пятьдесят, и времени был минимум. — Поэтому, пожалуйста, доверься мне, хорошо?  
        
       _Крис_ успел кивнуть, и Себастиан, бросив взгляд на уже наверняка отлично освещающий их автомобиль, развернулся спиной к ограде и рывком дернул его на себя, заставляя прижаться, обхватил за щеки и поцеловал.  
        
      Простая конспирация — широкая спина  _Криса_ надежно скрывала Себастиана от потенциальных зрителей, а уж чем занимаются на улице два совершенно случайных человека, и вовсе не должно никого волновать. Частью сознания Себастиан отмечал шелест шин по асфальту и еле уловимый гул мотора, пока автомобиль неотвратимо приближался… но гораздо большая его часть была занята совершенно другим.  
        
       _Крис_ восхитительно целовался. Ненавязчиво отзываясь на прикосновения губ, он ласкал его в ответ так легко и одновременно притягательно, что Себастиан сам не заметил, как приоткрыл рот, углубляя поцелуй и позволяя так же горячо отвечать. По языку словно разбежались странно пощипывающие электрические заряды, и это было так неожиданно и сладко, что Себастиан не удержался от тихого стона и сгреб  _Криса_ за затылок, продолжая ласку. Машина уже проехала мимо, даже не затормозив, а Себастиан все еще не мог оторваться от теплых губ.  
        
      Прикусив нижнюю губу, Себастиан чуть отстранился и заглянул  _Крису_ в глаза. Тот выглядел не менее ошарашенным, но неприязни на его лице не было и в помине, а глаза поблескивали искренним интересом.  
        
      — Этот способ мне подсказала подруга, — неизвестно зачем попытался оправдаться Себастиан, по-прежнему не убирая руку с его затылка. — Вроде бы сработало, да?..  
        
      — Думаешь, они ехали за мной?.. — тот сразу же приобрёл виноватый вид.  
        
      — Вовсе не обязательно, но лучше быть начеку, — Себастиан улыбнулся как можно спокойнее и мягко провел по затылку вниз, перебирая волосы. Его взгляд непрерывно возвращался к порозовевшим губам, не давая сомневаться, что этот случайный поцелуй запомнится надолго. — Идём домой?  
        
      Находясь в состоянии, близком к эйфории, Себастиан только через несколько шагов обнаружил, что так и не выпустил руку  _Криса_. Смутившись, он замедлился и украдкой глянул на него, но не увидел признаков недовольства. Тогда он сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, переплетая их и чувствуя, как  _Крис_ делает то же в ответ.  
        
      Так продолжалось до самого входа в квартиру — они молчали и держались за руки, пока не пришлось их отпустить, чтобы снять верхнюю одежду. Себастиан не думал о том, насколько это странно, но отчего-то повернуться к оставшемуся в футболке  _Крису_ и прижать его стене, глубоко и жадно припадая к губам, было самым естественным делом.  
  
      Крохотная часть его допускала, что тот испугается и оттолкнет, но Себастиан поставил на все — и выиграл.  _Крис_ под ним выгнулся и обхватил за талию, податливо открывая рот и позволяя вылизывать его, собирая нотки покалывающего вкуса, гладить по щекам и вжиматься в тело.  
        
      Себастиан смог оторваться от него только минут через пять, окончательно распалившийся и жмущийся к телу, и с трудом сфокусировался на лице:  
        
      — Всё в порядке? Тебе не... не противно?  
        
      Вместо ответа  _Крис_ неожиданно резко подался вперёд, сам сминая и покусывая его губы, не давая опомниться от затапливающего разум возбуждения. Себастиан застонал ему в рот — открыто, не таясь, — и оттащил от стены, тут же занимая его место и позволяя зажать себя.  _Крис_ все понял — навалился, словно снова прятал от чужих глаз, и протиснул колено между его бедер, безжалостно прижимаясь к стоящему члену.  
        
      — Ох-х, Крис, что ты т-творишь?.. — судорожно выдохнул Себастиан, не ожидая такой прыти.  
        
       _Крис_ только ухмыльнулся в ответ и снова поцеловал — на этот раз медленно, заставляя плавиться под прикосновениями и все сильнее прижиматься к телу.  
        
      — Господи, Крис… — Себастиан оттянул и отпустил его нижнюю губу, дразня и пытаясь хоть отчасти вернуть себе иллюзию контроля над происходящим. Тот снова не ответил вслух — опустил голову и жарко прижался к шее, широкими движениями вылизывая и без того пылающую кожу, а блуждавшая по ребрам рука сдвинулась вниз, к самой пряжке ремня.  
        
      Себастиан попытался отзеркалить движение, но  _Крис_ молча остановил его руку, сам уже расстегивая ширинку и невыносимо медленно оглаживая напряженный ствол через белье. Так и не добравшись до самого  _Криса_ , Себастиан решил хотя бы помочь ему — сам расстегнул на себе ремень и двинул бедрами, позволяя стянуть джинсы.  
        
      — Пожалуйста... только не останавливайся, — просипел он, едва пальцы сомкнулись на его члене. Джинсы и трусы остались на бедрах, мешая двигаться, но сейчас ему было все равно.  
        
       _Крис_ обвел пальцами под головкой, собирая смазку, и двинул ладонью по всей длине, выбив у Себастиана долгий стон. Он ласкал его так правильно — сжимал ровно как и где нужно, время от времени скользил ладонью по самой головке или проводил пальцем по щели на ней, растирая влагу. Себастиан дрожал и бесстыдно толкался в руку, упираясь затылком в стену и бездумно перебирая короткие волосы... пока  _Крис_ не рухнул на колени, не дав ему даже опомниться.  
        
      Ощутить его рот на члене оказалось ни с чем не сравнимым наслаждением — он брал так глубоко, что Себастиан чувствовал стенки горла. А то, как  _Крис_ скользил по члену языком, только усиливая ощущение пробегающих разрядов, вынуждало Себастиана почти монотонно скулить.  
        
      — Крис, я... ох, господи, подожди... — он захлебнулся стоном, потому что  _Крис_ вопреки его словам только насадился глубже, сглатывая и сжимаясь вокруг члена, и у Себастиана не было никаких шансов это выдержать — он забился под руками, изливаясь прямо в рот и едва держась на ногах.  
        
      — Что же ты... Как ты... — непослушными губами попытался произнести он, оглаживая  _Криса_ по волосам. — Иди ко мне, я…  
        
      — Мне это не нужно, — чуть виновато, но непреклонно произнёс тот, не поднимая лица. — Я просто хотел, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
        
      — А как же ты сам? — Себастиан вздрогнул, тут же успешно разгораясь ненавистью к себе и сжимая свободную руку в кулак. Воспользовался все-таки, да?!  
        
      — Мне нравится видеть, что тебе хорошо, — словно поняв его реакцию,  _Крис_ мгновенно поднялся на ноги, давая Себастиану натянуть джинсы во внезапном приступе неловкости. — Этого достаточно.  
        
      — Но ты... Меня не хочешь?  
        
      — Физически — нет. Но твоё удовольствие доставляет то же самое мне, и я хочу… чтобы ты хотел меня. Разве этого недостаточно?  
        
      — По привычным мне меркам — нет, — очень аккуратно ответил Себастиан, с трудом заставляя себя вслушиваться в размеренную речь. Не хватало обидеть его своим непониманием ещё и теперь. — Если все так, как ты говоришь... то, думаю, все в порядке. Я привыкну к этому... — он понял, что говорит так, словно намерен как минимум повторить, и хотел уже исправиться... Но  _Крис_ только пристально смотрел ему в глаза, явно не собираясь никуда сбегать, и Себастиан, поколебавшись, запустил пальцы в его волосы, ласково прочесывая пряди, а затем уже привычно подался под ладонь, молчаливо прося продолжать…  
        
      Образы словно бы двух людей разделялись и вновь накладывались друг на друга, вопреки — и одновременно подтверждая днем ранее сказанные слова. Себастиан не мог окончательно разделить  _Криса_ и Криса, не мог прекратить смотреть на вот уже несколько лет сводившие его с ума глаза и губы… при этом помня, что перед ним совершенно другой человек, беззаветно тянущийся к нему, не меньше его самого ищущий ласки… пусть даже иной, непривычной его собственному восприятию.  
        
      — Иди сюда... — Себастиан мягко привлек его к себе и прижался к груди, чувствуя, как  _Крис_ касается его волос и доверчиво трется носом. Бестолково все как-то и непонятно… и главное — совершенно не отвечает на вопрос, что делать дальше.


End file.
